


lollipop.

by orphan_account



Series: tumblr requests. [104]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Costumes, Established Relationship, M/M, Short One Shot, Strip Tease, Teasing, pre-fame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “paul dressed up as a slutty nurse or something for halloween and teddy boy john not being able to contain himself pls?? thanks!! ur work is great ♥”
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: tumblr requests. [104]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1336198
Kudos: 40





	lollipop.

1960,

It was around midnight when Paul had shown up at his door, wearing a large trench coat that just about didn’t reach the ground- John’s aunt Mimi weren’t home and this Paul knew. The young man, while sucking playfully on a lollipop that he so gleefully showed off to John, pushed his way inside with a flirtatious smile and pulled John along up to his compact room. He ignored John’s flowing stream of befuddled questions as they descended the stairs and none too soon had they entered his room when Paul’s lips landed on the side of his square jaw. “Watch this,” he whispered in a light voice and stepped away from John, who only became increasingly curious at the spectacle that was that forming out in front of him.

Paul made a show of unwrapping the study fabric around his waist- whistling and humming a soft tune as he made a slow effort of it. John was about to jump in impatience when the coat finally fell and revealed the skimpiest dress he had ever seen. It barely covered his crotch! “P-Paul,” John barely made out through a heavy outtake of quivering breath as his face grew incredibly warm, incredibly fast. Paul slowly made his way towards the teddy boy, who was increasingly and with haste sweating through his leather jacket and trousers at the arousing sight Paul made. His slender pale legs seemingly going for miles. His dark hair a great contrast to the red and white skimpy fabric. He carefully placed himself on John’s lap and felt the hard erection that had already manifested itself. Paul tutted with a pouting lip and leaned in to teasingly place his lips upon John’s.

Paul’s lips were sickly sweet, evidently from the cherry red lollipop he had so tauntingly sucked on as he flaunted around the room in that vexing short dress. John quickly took over the kiss, his desperation for the man overpowering any inch of control he had fooled himself into thinking he had. His hand travelled underneath the tight dress and he were amused to discover the boy had gone without pants for the night. Paul rolled his hip, forcing his dick further into John’s hand, with a whimper and John couldn’t contain himself anymore. He threw his lover unto his back on the bed and, like a ferocious tiger, went after his prey.


End file.
